


You're In My Head

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: Queens of the Desert Underground [5]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Really intense bromance, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampiro's quip opens up a conversation no one really wanted to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my ship being confirmed (lol thanks Vampiro) here's uno mas bromance fic...getting dangerously close to not a bromance...will it ever get there? Isn't it better just to torture everyone?
> 
> Direct sequel to Someone's In the Wolf.

So they were having a hard time keeping each other's urges in check. 

Vampiro dropped by Matt's place to make sure he wasn't transforming and eating old ladies three times a week, sometimes only two. But it wasn't enough. He'd like to be there more for the times when Matt did sneak out, or even sometimes just generally there to check in on him.

And Matt called himself keeping Vampiro's dark impulses at bay, but he didn't even understand them to know how to conquer them. So that was mission fail. 

They circled in each other's orbit so much. Vampiro obviously had a much stronger bond with Matt than anyone else at the Temple, bordering on a running gag of bromance. 

That was the _only_ , only reason he'd made that damned "lovers" crack. It was meant to be a receipt, if you will. It was absolutely not a slip of the tongue damnit _damnit_.

Matt liked to keep things to himself, to be glib and aloof to Vampiro's ironically more emotional side. But he was really bad at it. He'd laughed, but not in the way Vampiro hoped he would. And later, he said nothing at all. It really got to him.

Christ. It wasn't even that serious. What about the times he had to sit through Matt's tone deaf mental illness jokes? Those were decidedly not funny. He could joke about a relationship he was involved in, for God's sake. 

Vampiro knocked a couple times on the passenger window of Matt's car. Matt rolled the window down.

"What's up?"

"Let me in."

"I don't really..." Matt sighed to himself and unlocked the door. "Come on."

Vampiro slid in and rolled the window back up. "You gotta tell me what's up. The lovers thing, right? Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, for real."

"You're definitely feeling some way about it."

Matt looked down at the steering wheel in contemplation. "Yeah, that's it. Feel some kind of way about it."

"Why? Did it offend you or something?"

"No, no, it's not...I don't know. I just got sensitive about it."

Vampiro hesitantly stretched a long arm over in the cramped space to brush his knuckles against Matt's leather clad shoulder. 

"Well...whatever it was, I'm sorry, man. Matt."

"It's not you. I just--I kept thinking, why not? Why aren't we?"

"Why aren't we wha--oh. Ohhh." The world bottomed out under Vampiro's feet. He felt like he was floating in a cold sea of anxiety.

Matt fidgeted a bit but did his best to keep a poker face. Only a few cautionary glances in his partner's direction.

"I know you were joking."

"Nah, I think about it too. Sometimes. I bet a bunch of people do."

Vampiro finally stole a glance at Matt. If he was honest, he was worried that he'd get trapped in that doleful gaze. But Matt was looking at him with a neutral if slightly amused eye. His skin was just about grime- and sweat-free now that his urges to change had lessened with the season changes. Vampiro wanted to brush a lock of hair away or feel the flutter of those stupid long eyelashes against his fingertips.

He'd given into the temptation to touch, once. Couldn't blame the demonic possession on that one.

"Then?" Matt prompted. "Not me, you?"

Vampiro laughed; Matt seemed to be coming around again. "Yeah, I guess. I mean. I couldn't drag you down into all this shit with me. I'd never forgive myself."

"Even if I wanted to go with you?"

Vampiro hated the tinge of desperation in the other man's voice right now. "Especially. Just trust me man, you don't."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I get it. You don't want what I have either. We'd just hurt each other into oblivion."

Vampiro raised an eyebrow. "You think you can hurt me?"

Matt snorted. "I know I have. Don't lie, I can tell. I'm hurting you right now."

"I like pain."

"I know you do, but I ain't gonna give it. Voluntarily."

The two of them leaned back into their seats almost in unison, Matt staring at the roof and Vampiro looking out the window. Vampiro covered his eyes with one hand.

"I can't believe we had that conversation."

"I think we needed to."

"Yeah, but it was supposed to end with hot fucking on the kitchen floor, not...that. THAT was anticlimactic as all hell."

Matt sighed and offered a self-deprecating smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you...or me. It's these fucking demons, man."

"If we get rid of them..."

" _If._ "

The thought of crashing on Matt's couch and trying to act like nothing had just fundamentally changed hurt so bad it might have left a bruise on Vampiro's back. He got out of the car and gently closed the door. Without ceremony, the car rolled off, leaving a cloud of dust at Vampiro's feet as he glared at the orange moon.


End file.
